


Wind as The Wind

by katwithak32



Series: The Sound of love [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Its not easy being Fire Lord, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Garth Brooks “Wild as the Wind” put into context of Zutara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Sound of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765774
Kudos: 9





	Wind as The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I took the live version of Garth Brooks “Wild as the Wind” and put it into Zutara I love them as a couple, and I love this song I feel that this is how their relationship would be, wind and free, yet comforting and supportive. Enjoy!

Zuko grew up on the dark side of the war. Living in the shadow of the light he never saw. Growing up as the unloved son of the dreaded and evil leader of the most feared land in the world had a way of affecting a young mind. His childhood was not as easy as many believed that it was. Of course he lived in the palace, never hungry, never cold, not physically. But after his mother had died, he had been staved and frozen of love. Until that dreadful day when Zukos own father would sear a permanent mark on his face. Burn him in a way that would forever affect how he was seen by people, how he made first impressions, he was forever marked as the banished prince. He lived fearful, and angry. Full of rage, and determination to restore his honor. That’s all he had ever truly wanted, was to be seen as good. By anyone. He had lived his life loveless (aside from his uncle) until she came crashing into his life, or he came crashing into hers.

Katara came around, in the way that good love does. Just when you’re looking this way, for the thing that never was. It had never really made sense to Zuko, why all of those times that he’d encountered her, how enamored he was with her. She was a small water tribe peasant. The girl who had messed up his plans time, and time, and time again. Who had helped the avatar escape and had prevented him from restoring his honor. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen. Thos eyes that had bested him at the North Pole, those eyes who he’d saved from the pirates, those eyes that he’d betrayed and then thrown himself in front of lightning for. Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is, wild as the wind is love.

So they teamed up, and they traveled on their way, looking for forever, forever yesterday. Once the war had ended, Katara had a short relationship with Aang, whom she loved dearly, but it quickly became clear to her, and him, that the love they shared was not a romantic one, but a deep, strong, platonic love. Not the kind of love that she felt for Zuko. So they traveled, they traveled through the world, as Fire Lord Zuko, and as Master Katara. They traveled throughout all four nations, negotiating, and reforming and doing what could be done to restore all of nations to their previous greatness. Restoring the world, the Fire Nation, as well as his honor (though in her eyes, he’d never really lost it.)

She brings him hope, in the way that angels do, taking him to heaven, in ways he never knew. This part of Zuko didn’t get shared with the rest of the world. Only his beloved saw this part of him. When he would wake in the night, sweating, scared, and screaming in pain, whether it be from his eye, his chest, or his heart, she was there. She was there to comfort him and support him, and remind him that it was just a memory. She brought him hope in so many ways, when their relationship was questioned, and she’d been the perfect diplomat, when he would share his deepest fears and anxieties with her. She was truly his best friend, and the person who he trusted and connected with the most in this crazy world. Despite all that he personally had put her through, what his people had put her through, here she was, by his side, preparing to become a leader of a nation that had taken everything from her. Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is, wild as the wind is love.

Every so often, he’ll get this stray look in his eyes, and she knows how to hold him, without ever asking why. He had been through a worlds worth of pain, both of them had. But her side of it was painted a little different. He had watched his father torture others and seen more pain and suffering than she had. He had the scar on his face t prove it. Sometimes, when the mood is just right, and the right words were spoken by the right people, his entire world would begin to crumble. He would well up in his self hatred and fall back into his previous, quiet, restrained self. She knew how to handle this, she’d seen him like this many times, when he would try to shut her out. She just had to hold him, hold him tight, like she was the only thing holding him together, because sometimes she was. He would sob and wretch, but only his Katara got to see that side of the Fire Lord. The boy who had quickly became a man, who fell head over heals for that peasant girl who very quickly became a woman, and a master, and was making a name for herself as Fire Lady. It was wild, but that’s how they liked it, they’d both get bored if things were easier all the time. Wild as the wind, wild as the wind is, wild as the wind is love.


End file.
